When cooking and serving fish; particularly baked stuffed fish, it is common to filet the fish, and then insert the stuffing in the fish's interior without removing the head. Many people find it offensive when the whole fish is served in this manner. The alternative has been to actually remove the fish's head prior to serving. However, there are some people that regard the serving of a fish with its head removed as lacking elegance and style.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,423, issued to Jamin, discloses a chocolate article on which a removable, figured body member is placed. In the illustrated embodiments the chocolate body is of a simple geometric shape, such as the cone-shape illustrated in FIG. 1, and the figured body attached to the chocolate article can vary, depending upon the holiday season for which the article of chocolate is being sold.
The Jamin U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,423 does not disclose a decorative fish head mold that is intended to replace a fish's head when the fish is being served and/or cooked.
The design patents to Levin (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 209,157), DiLorenzo (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 227,428), Lewis (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 253,025) and Miller (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 270,598) all disclose food molds having different configurations. The Levin U.S. Des. Pat. No. 209,157 discloses an open, pan-shaped mold having an inner food-receiving compartment thereof configured to simulate the appearance of a fish. This latter mold is not designed and constructed to be secured to the body of a fish for either serving or cooking purposes.